Main Screen
Here is how the Main Screen looks like: Legend: #'Missions.' Here you can see what Missions are completed and incompleted yet. Try to do all missions every day as they give you gold. #'Specializations.' Here you can check what class levels do you have. Leveling up a class level gives you free card of this class. Every 10th level gives you booster with cards of this class. Such free cards can not be traded nor sold. Also click on "Unlock starters" to bean mini-bosses and receive free srarters for each class. #'Profile.' Here you can change your password, validate your email, select avatar and title, etc. #Player list. Here you can check how other players are doing (their level, number of cards, highest rating, number of tourney wins, achievement points, their clan, etc.). In this tab "Friend list" can also be found. #'Achievements.' Here you can see which achievements you have completed and which you still have to do. Some achievements give you gold (see their description). #'Your clan/Create a clan.' Here you can either create a clan or check how your clan is doing. You can check what monuments does your clan have, how many gems are in your clan gem bank, how many players are in your clan (their clan rank, donations, monthly wins, level, etc.). Here also you can type how many gems do you donate to the clan. Leaders and Vice-leaders have more options (such as kick player from the clan, add wall messages, etc. #'Clans.' Here you can check how other clans are doing (who is their leader, vice-leader and veterans, how many members do they have, clan level, etc.). #'Replays.' Here you can find replays of the matches that players save using their memory vials (can be purchased in shop). #'Guide book' opens Ederon tutorial. #'Mail box.' Here you can write mails to other players and read received mails. If you sell a card via auction or win in a tourney you receive mail with the gold/prize. You need to open the mail to receive it. #'Sell cards.' Here you can sell cards to the server. It is strongly advised not to do it (better to trade them or sell via auction) unless you experienced enough to know that they are very bad and will not be sold/traded to other players. #'News.' Here you can check news. Basically it brings you back to the Main Screen. #'Options.' Here you can switch on/off sound and music and configure other game options. #'Main menu' brings you back to the starting screen with registration and "Start" button. #'Play.' Here you can play PvP matches, Campaign or practice matches. Only ranked PvP matches give experience (needed to level up) and some of them give gold/gems (golden matches). In PvP matches you can select which deck do you want to use, skill level of the opponent (same or any), type of PvP match (single or best of three). #'Decks.' Here you can create, change, delete your decks. In order to create a new deck you need to have free puzzle box (can be purchased in shop). Do not forget to click on "Confirm" to confirm your selection. #'Shop.' Here you can buy cards (mystery card, 10-card boosters), items (memory vial, puzzle box, ancient elixir, etc.) and avatars. #'Cards.' Here you can check what cards do you have and what are other cards in game that you miss. Also here you can put your cards into auction. Remember you need gems to put a card into auction (common - 1 gem, uncommon - 2 gems, rare - 4 gems, very rare - 100 gems). #'Auctions.' Here you can buy cards on auction from other players. #'Tourneys.' Here you can register and enter to a tourney. Tourneys have entry fee. Prizes are different for every tourney. Chat box and box with players online are located in lower section of the screen. There are different chat rooms: general (for general discussions with all players online), trade (only for trade purposes), clan (only seen by clanmates), group chat (if you create a group), private chat (if you pm someone; to pm someone you need to click on his name in players-online-box and select "Private chat"). When you find and click on the player in the players-online-box with who you want to interact you have the following options: challange (play a friendly match with him; friendly gives no experience nor gold/gems, just a practice match to test your deck), private chat, trade (trade window opens and you and other player select which cards do you want to trade), invite to group chat, player profile (opens player profile in "Player list" tab), add to friends and block player. Below these boxes are: your username. your title, your clan name and clan rank (if you have clan), your level, your rating, amount of gold and gems that you have. "Get gold" button is located in bottom right corner of the screen.